


calthisisUs.PNG

by mousaerato



Series: Cherubim Game Chatlogs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Pesterlog, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn would like to play a game. Calliope is particularly adept at assisting him with this game. Both may have ulterior motives for playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I follow said that the cherubim needed more fics with each other. This started as a joke (i.e, "Welp, I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself *histrionic sigh*") for one of my followers, but then it turned into...this.
> 
> I wanted to write something that seemed close to what Calliope described cherub courtship/romance to be. That being said...this fic is one of those "kinky/erotic with a heavy helping of dark/creepy/OHGODWHY." Consider a trigger warning for dub-con in effect. 
> 
> (I had no idea how to tag this fic. I tried my best.)

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: HEY. “SIS”. I WANT TO PLAY A GAME.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] \-- 

UU: oh, can’t yoU go bother someone else today?  
UU: i don’t want to play chess with yoU. u_u;

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] \--

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: WHO EVER SAID. AT ANY TIME. THAT IT WOuLD BE CHESS.  
uu: YOu PRESuMPTuOuS BITCH.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: yoU know, calling someone a bitch is not UsUally the best way to convince them to cooperate with yoUr wishes.  
UU: if it’s not chess, what else do yoU want to do? i have mUch nicer friends than yoU that i coUld be spending time with.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] \--

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: AS IF YOu KNOW ANYTHING. ABOuT TIME.  
uu: I WANT TO PLAY A GAME. THAT INVOLVES YOuR...........  
uu: I CANNOT BELIEVE I’M WRITING THIS.  
uu: YOuR “ILLuSTRATIVE TALENTS”.  
uu: COME ON CAL. I KNOW YOu WANT TO PLAY.  
uu: PLAY ME.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: oh? yoU want to draw with me? ^U^

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: GOD. YOu ARE SO FuCKING PLEASANT ALL THE TIME.  
uu: DOES IT EVER BOTHER YOu. TO KNOW YOu’RE A LAME EXCuSE FOR WHAT YOu OuGHT TO BE?  
uu: WHATEVER. IT WILL ONLY SERVE. TO ADD FuEL TO MY PuRPOSES.  
uu: YES. I WANT TO DRAW WITH YOu.  
uu: BuT THERE IS A TWIST.  
uu: YOu WILL DRAW WHAT I ASK OF YOu.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: don’t yoU already have a friend to go to for that, brother? :U

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: THE DIRK HuMAN IS NOT MY “FRIEND”.  
uu: AND I AM *NOT* YOuR BROTHER.  
uu: BESIDES. THIS IS A REQuEST I WOuLD LIKE YOu TO DO *PERSONALLY*.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: oh? well then, this is actUally a very favoUrable twist!   
UU: i love taking reqUests. this might be fUn!  
UU: okay. i’ll play yoUr game. ~_u

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] \--

uu: GOOD. NOW. PuT ON YOuR POSITIVELY *VILE* TROLL MAKEuP.  
uu: IT IS NECESSARY FOR OuR GAME.  
uu: ...........  
uu: DO IT. 

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: i mUst say, i never thoUght yoU’d ask me to do sUch a thing! yoU certainly have sUrprised me with yoUr change of heart.   
UU: see? it’s very easy to get along if yoU’re jUst willing to compromise a little bit.  
UU: and...we’re...done! ^U^

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: GOOD. NOW FOR THE TWIST.  
uu: I WANT YOu TO DRAW...YOuRSELF!  
uu: I WILL ALLOW YOu TO HAVE THE MAKEuP. AS A FRAME OF REFERENCE.  
uu: HAA. HAA. HAA.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: :U?  
UU: well, what exactly do yoU want this self portrait to contain?

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: YOu WILL DRAW YOuRSELF. IN VARIOuS DEBASEMENTS.  
uu: FOR MY CONSuMPTION.  
uu: AND DON’T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME. YOu AREN’T INTERESTED.  
uu: I KNOW WHAT YOu WRITE. IN THAT OLD BOOK OF YOuRS.  
uu: DISGuSTING XENOPHILIC SMuT.  
uu: DON’T YOu DARE TRY. TO TELL ME YOu’RE SHY.  
uu: EVEN IF YOu *ARE* QuITE uGLY.  
uu: tumut

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: oh sod off! why shoUld i even indUlge someone as loathsome as yoU?  
UU: and how do yoU even know aboUt what i write?  
UU: i swear, yoU’ve gotten more and more Unbearable with each day! this is rUbbish!

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: MMM.  
uu: YES. FINALLY YOu SHOW. SOME STREAK OF YOuR TRuE COLORS.  
uu: I NOTICED YOu HAVEN’T REFuSED TO PLAY, CAL.  
uu: I ASSuME WE WILL BEGIN.  
uu: YOu WILL FIRST DRAW YOuRSELF. AS YOuR CONTEMPTIBLE “TROLLSONA”. PERFORMING THE FOREIGN PRACTICE KNOWN AS “THE KISS”.  
uu: I WILL LEAVE THE RECEIVING PARTNER. TO YOuR “IMAGINATION”.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] \--

UU: yoU...why?  
UU: ok, yoU know what? fine! bUt only becaUse i get to choose who gets a kiss.  
UU: it’ll be done in jUst a tick.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] sent undyingUmbrage [uu] the file limemargarita.png –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: FuCK.  
uu: FuuuuuuuuuuuuCK.  
uu: FuCK. HOW CAN YOuR HANDS EVEN BEGIN. TO DRAW SuCH FILTH.  
uu: THIS IS ABSOLuTELY. DEPLORABLE.  
uu: LOOK AT YOu. WITH YOuR VERDANT BLuSH. AS IF YOu’RE AFRAID OF THIS ENCOuNTER.  
uu: AND YET THERE YOu ARE. GRAY HANDS BEHIND YOuR PARAMOuR’S HEAD. EVER SO GINGERLY. AS IF WORRIED YOu WOuLD CAuSE HARM.  
uu: SO TENDER. uuuNNF.  
uu: AND THEN THERE’S THIS DELuXE HO. THE ROXY HuMAN.  
uu: OF COuRSE YOu’D PICK HER.  
uu: GRABBING AT YOuR HIP AS SHE INITIATES THIS SCANDALOuS ENCOuNTER.  
uu: HuMAN SOPORIFIC SuBSTANCE IN THE OTHER. CARELESSLY SPILLING IT. AS IF SHE ONLY WANTS *YOu*.  
uu: HER LIPS LOOK SO TENuOuS. AGAINST YOuRS.   
uu: AS IF SHE’S WAITING FOR YOu. TO LET HER KNOW IT’S OKAY.  
uu: THAT IS JUST SO FuCKING *THOuGHTFuL*. SO CONSIDERATE.  
uu: I DEMAND YOu DRAW ANOTHER. DEPICT THE ROXY BITCH AGAIN. WITH GENuINE CONCERN AND COMPASSION IN HER EYES FOR YOu.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: yoU...certainly are attentive to coloUr and detail there.  
UU: i never imagined yoU to be a patron of the arts.  
UU: well, let’s not qUestion the miracle! here!  
UU: i hope it is everything yoU desire. ^u^

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] sent undyingUmbrage [uu] the file starsinthevoid.png –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: OH HO.  
uu: LOOK AT WHAT WE HAVE HERE.  
uu: THAT ROSY GAZE IS SO DOWNRIGHT AFFECTIONATE.  
uu: AND HER MOuTH. PARTIALLY OPENED. AS IF SCARED OF THIS MOMENT OF CANDOR.  
uu: THIS IS JuST SO. *NASTY*.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: nasty? i think it is very lovely! a favoUrite ship of mine.  
UU: is this game of yoUrs over, cal? u_u;

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: ABSOLuTELY NOT. THIS GAME IS FAR FROM OVER.  
uu: YOu WILL CONTINuE TO BE MY INSTRuMENT.  
uu: NOW. MAKE THE FAKE TROLL YOu. AND THE OTHER BITCH.  
uu: STROKE EACH OTHER’S HAIR.  
uu: GENTLY. SOFTLY. SMOOTHLY.  
uu: *LOVINGLY*.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] sent undyingUmbrage [uu] the file flaxenashenandsnow.png –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: MMMMFFFF.  
uu: uuuNNNFFF.  
uu: OH. MAN.  
uu: YOu ARE JuST. THE SICKEST.  
uu: LOOK AT THIS INTIMATE DEPICTION. OF INTERSPECIES BONDING.  
uu: LOOK AT HOW THE BITCH’S EYES. ALMOST ROLL BACK AS SHE LAZILY SHuTS HER EYES.  
uu: JuST ENOUGH. TO SHOW HOW SHE *TRuSTS* YOu.  
uu: THIS IS SO FuCKED uP.  
uu: IF YOu COuLD SEE MY FACE RIGHT NOW, CAL.  
uu: HOW CAN YOu DRAW SuCH ODIOuS THINGS?  
uu: YOu FuCKING BITCH.  
uu: YOu HORRENDOuS. DEPRAVED. FuCKING. WHORE.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS!  
UU: i have jUst aboUt HAD IT WITH YOU!  
UU: yoU’ve been insUlting me every time i comply with yoUr ridicUloUs reqUests, and yet yoU demand more. what is wrong with yoU? i dare say i miss when yoU were simple threats. u_u;  
UU: i’m taking off this face! i don’t care how nice the makeUp looks, either! yoU are absolUtely off yoUr rocker!  
UU: and what the devil did yoU do to yoUr troUsers?! i am not helping yoU with them.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: CONTINuE TO FEIGN INNOCENCE. “SIS”.  
uu: BETTER WATCH YOuR TEMPER. GuY LIKE ME MIGHT START WAXING BLACK FOR YOu.  
uu: HEY CAL.  
uu: I WOuLD LIKE YOu TO DO SOME WRITING. IN OuR GAME.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: ...i sUppose i have gotten a little overwhelmed by oUr discoUrse.  
UU: what do yoU want, exactly? :U

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: HOW MuCH OF YOuR FANFICTION IS SELF-INSERTION?  
uu: I WANT TO KNOW. EXACTLY HOW FuCKING DEPRAVED YOu ARE.  
uu: YOu ARE JuST. SO. EASY. TO DETEST.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: ...a whole bloody lot. U_U  
UU: what of it?

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: TELL ME. ABOuT THESE FICTIONS.  
uu: WHAT EXACTLY. DO. YOu. DO.  
uu: DO YOu IMAGINE YOuRSELF...........  
uu: I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM WRITING THESE WORDS.  
uu: DO YOu IMAGINE YOuRSELF IN AN EMBRACE? A HuG?  
uu: WHAT EXACTLY DO YOu ENVISION. HAPPENING WITH YOuR HANDS.  
uu: YOuR VILE. FILTHY. SLuT HANDS.  
uu: HANDS THAT DRAW PORNOGRAPHY. YOu SICK BITCH.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: i...tend to favoUr certain troll traditions, bUt there are hUman ones as well.  
UU: there is docUmentation of slow stroking and patting motions being Used by one troll to another...as a manner of soothing a romantic partner.  
UU: i think that woUld be...very nice.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: THAT IS SO FuCKING SICK.  
uu: DOWNRIGHT *AFFECIONATE*.  
uu: THIS IS WHAT YOu *LIKE*? THAT IS JuST NASTY.  
uu: COMPLETELY DEVIANT. FROM THE NORM.  
uu: IN YOuR COMPLETELY DISGuSTING DESPERATION. FOR CONTACT.  
uu: HAVE YOu EVER ATTEMPTED. THIS ACTION. ON YOuRSELF?  
uu: TELL ME. HOW THIS FILTHY ACTION WORKS.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] \-- 

UU: brother, i don’t believe this is appropriate talk. yoU are delving into topics that are...personal, and to be honest, qUite beyond yoUr scope.  
UU: i don’t think we shoUld continue. we shoUld prepare for oUr game. or perhaps another game of chess? i do believe yoU coUld beat me this roUnd. ~_u  
\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: I CALL HORSESHIT. ON YOuR MODESTY.  
uu: YOu KNEW I WANTED PICTuRES OF YOu. AND YOu PREPARED FOR THEM.  
uu: YOu DREW WITHOuT HESITATION.  
uu: YOu SENT THEM TO ME SO *FuCKING* FAST.  
uu: IT’S OKAY. IF YOu ENJOY OuR GAME.  
uu: ALTHOuGH. IT’S NOT AS IF. I CAN’T TELL HOW YOu’RE RESPONDING TO THIS.  
uu: NOW. COME ON. INDuLGE ME A LITTLE MORE.  
uu: INDuLGE *YOuRSELF*. A LITTLE MORE.  
uu: YOu WRITE THIS SHIT. ALL THE TIME ANYWAY.  
uu: AND YOu REALLY THINK. I HAVEN’T BEEN AWARE.  
uu: COME ON. CAL.  
uu: THINK OF IT. AS A LITTLE SIBLING BONDING.  
uu: YOu DEPRAVED BITCH. LOOKING AT MEMBERS OF ANOTHER *SPECIES*.  
uu: TELL ME ABOuT THIS TENDERNESS. THAT YOu FIND SO APPEALING.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] \-- 

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] \-- 

UU: well...it simply seems so beautiful, don’t yoU think? the idea that one coUld find something even beyond pity for another being. and to express it so...concisely and completely...  
UU: i blUsh at the thoUght, i confess.  
UU: i have done it a few times to myself.  
UU: i have cUrled my horrendoUsly-coloUred...hands around my shoUlders, and run my...fingers across the skin. i spoke in hUshed tones and sibilant soUnds...and i enjoyed it, thoroUghly.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] -–

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] \--

uu: JuST WHEN I THINK. I CANNOT HATE YOu MORE.  
uu: YOu SEND ME THIS SHIT. AND I JuST...  
uu: uuuuNNNFFF.  
uu: I SWEAR I WANT TO FuCKING HuRT YOu.  
uu: THAT’S A TROLL TRADITION. YOu SAY.  
uu: TELL ME ABOuT YOuR MORE...HuMAN DESIRES.  
uu: I *KNOW* YOu’VE WANTED TO TRY SOME OF THOSE.  
uu: WHAT WAS THE NAME. OF THE ONE THING YOu WANTED?  
uu: OH. YES.  
uu: DESCRIBE TO ME. HOW YOu “CuDDLE”. I KNOW YOu’VE DONE THIS.  
uu: AND YOu’LL LOVE EVERY SECOND. OF TELLING ME.  
uu: YOu SLuT.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: oh, cUddling. it’s a hUman practice in which two or more people...settle into a spot, UsUally a bed, and they hold each other, entangling limbs, sometimes rUnning their hands all over each other, and sometimes they fall asleep together.  
UU: a hUman bed is not like oUr constrUction at all. a bed is very soft, and warm...  
UU: brother, really, what have yoU done to my clothing? did yoU tear them? and why have you taken off yoUr braces?

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT. TO MY SuSPENDERS. AND YOu’LL LIKE IT.  
uu: AS FOR YOuR CLOTHES. I HAVE DONE NOTHING. THAT YOu COuLDN’T FIX.  
uu: GO AHEAD, CAL. JuST CHANGE YOuR “PANTS”.  
uu: I EVEN uSED THE TERM YOu WOuLD PREFER. FOR THEM.  
uu: YES. PRETEND YOu DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENIING TO YOu.  
uu: WHILE YOu DESCRIBE THESE ASSORTED DEBASEMENTS.  
uu: TO YOuR “DEAR BROTHER”. WHO HATES YOu.  
uu: FOR YOuR SICK. TWISTED. THOuGHTS. THAT GET YOu OFF.  
uu: HOW HAVE YOu DONE THIS TO YOuRSELF?

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –- 

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: before going to sleep, i have cUrled Up on my side, and imagined what it woUld feel like if someone was pressed against me.  
UU: someone who woUld tell me i was dear to them. that they loved me.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: OH FuCK.  
uu: CAL. THAT IS JuST. SICKENING.  
uu: YOu ARE THE FILTHEIST. MOST DOWNRIGHT NASTY. FuCKING BITCH.   
uu: MMMMFFF.  
uu: THAT CuDDLING IS JuST SO. DEMENTED.  
uu: THAT’S WHAT YOu WANT? THAT’S WHAT YOu DO TO YOuRSELF?  
uu: I SWEAR. IF I COuLD DO IT NOW. I WOuLD KILL YOu. HORRIBLY.  
uu: YOu HARLOT.  
uu: uuuNNFF.  
uu: WHO DO YOu THINK OF. TELLING YOu THESE DEPLORABLE SWEET NOTHINGS.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: i don’t really know what hUmans feel like. i know what they soUnd like and look like, bUt when it comes to my imagination, it often rUns short, i’m afraid.  
UU: so...to be honest, while i have wondered aboUt jane, and maybe roxy...  
UU: my mind always goes to the person i know best, instead of the ones i like the best.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: ARE YOu TELLING ME. WHAT I THINK YOu’RE TELLING ME?  
uu: THAT YOu HAVE IMAGINED ME. IN YOuR ODIOuS COTTON CANDY LIME SWIRL.  
uu: IN *PLACE* OF THE BITCHES. EVEN.  
uu: TELLING YOu I “LOVE YOu”?  
uu: OH. FuCK.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: ...yes.

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

uu: YOu FuCKING WHORE. YOu FuCKED uP LITTLE WHORE.  
uu: EVEN THE BITCHES CANNOT SATISFY YOuR PERVERTED LuSTS.  
uu: NOT THAT I CAN BLAME YOu.  
uu: FuCK.  
uu: MMMMMFFFFMMM.  
uu: IF YOu PRETEND AGAIN. THAT YOu DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING.  
uu: I WILL SEND YOuR OBSCENE DRAWINGS. TO THE ROXY HuMAN.  
uu: AND YOu CAN WATCH WHAT HAPPENS. TO YOuR HuMILIATION.  
uu: uuuuuNNNFFFF..........  
uu: YOu FuCK. I HATE YOu. YOu.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: yoU know what? I HATE YOU TOO!  
UU: i cannot BELIEVE i was so daft to believe this woUld be something good!  
UU: ...this is over. i have to excUse myself. mmm.  
UU: no. no. this isn’t right at all. i shoUldn’t feel this.  
UU: YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE AND CONTEMPTIBLE! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering uranianUmbra [UU] \-- 

uu: FOR A DuMB BITCH. WITH SOME SICK KINKS. YOu ACTuALLY *CAN* PLAY A GOOD GAME.  
uu: I MuST SAY. THAT WAS...........FuN. SIS.  
uu: HAA. HAA.  
uu: I HOPE. IT WAS AS GOOD FOR YOu. AS IT WAS FOR ME.  
uu: IS THAT “RED” ENOuGH FOR YOU?  
uu: HAA.  
uu: I AM KEEPING YOuR DRAWINGS. FOR IRONIC PuRPOSES.  
uu: JuST REMEMBER SIS.  
uu: YOu. PLAYED. TOO.  
uu: AND EVEN IF I WANT. TO END YOuR LIFE.  
uu: I AM STILL THE ONLY BEING. IN THIS ENTIRE uNIVERSE.  
uu: THAT WILL EVER. *EVER*. TOuCH YOu.  
uu: YOu KNOW WHY. AND YOu KNOW IT’S TRuE.  
uu: THOuGH I WILL GIVE YOu THIS. IF NOTHING ELSE.  
uu: IT’S GOOD TO SEE THAT YOuR DELuSIONS OF GRANDEuR. HAVEN’T CLOuDED THE TRuTH.  
uu: YOu HATE ME. AS MuCH AS I HATE YOu.  
uu: AND AS MuCH AS YOu HATE ME. YOu NEED ME.  
uu: MAYBE WE CAN PLAY AGAIN. SINCE I KNOW YOU ADDED MORE TO YOuR BOOK. YOu SLuT.  
uu: t~mut

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering uranianUmbra [UU] –-


	2. Chapter 2

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering undyingUmbrage [uu] –-

UU: good morning! its been a while since we last talked. ^U^

\-- uranianUmbra [UU] sent undyingUmbrage [uu] the file calthisisUs.png –-

UU: brother, i want to play a game.  
UU: ...please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Now you can all hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only defend myself in two ways for this:  
> 1\. I love my followers  
> 2\. Based on everything we know about cherubs in canon, I think Caliborn's totally got the hots for Calliope...in a weird cherub way.
> 
> I am so sorry that this is a thing that exists


End file.
